The new kids
by bitascull
Summary: Bella is a normal teenager except she has never been in love will that change when the new kids come? and what happened before she moved there? Everyone is human.
1. Chapter 1

**BVP: **

I was walking into the school with my friends: Angi, Jake, and Rose and of course Rose's twin brother, Jasper. We were walking to our lockers. "I heard there are new kids starting today." Angi said excitedly. Even though she was shy she loved to meat new people. If she didn't want to meet new people she would have never met me! I started going in here in the middle of ninth grade.

"I hope there are some new cute boys. These people at school are getting uglier and uglier everyday!" Rose said, not even looking up from her mirror in her locker. I walked by her locker and looked in the mirror. I was so plain. I had plain brown hair and eyes. Now if I looked like Rose, I would be the prettiest girl in school. Rose had beautiful long blond hair. She had baby blue eyes. Every guy wants her but if you went to our school you'd know why she turned down almost every guy.

I said my goodbyes. I walked outside and saw a crowd by a silver car. The new kids, of course. I started walking but then I heard "Bella! Bella, wait up!" I turned around and saw Mike Newton. Every time I saw him I couldn't help giggled. He reminded me of a golden retriever with his blond hair in spikes and his baby blue eyes.

"Hey Mike what up?" I asked him. He wanted to walk me to our next class. The first half of school went by in a blur. After lunch I was going to Advance Biology, when I tripped over air and flew forward. I closed my eyes waiting to fall. I waited until I hit the ground but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and I realized I was staring into the most beautiful green eyes ever. They greenest eyes I have ever seen. I looked up at his hair. His hair was a bronze blond type of hair. It was so messy, but in a very sexy way.

I finally trusted myself to stand up by myself. "I am so sorry. I would say I'm usually not these klutzy but I'd be lying." I said laughing, looking down at my feet.

I realized someone grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw Jake. "Come on, Bella. You're going to be late _again _and have lunch detention!" He said pulling me away.

"Sorry, I have to go." I said turning around and walking to Bio.

I ran to my locker because I was in a hurry to get home. I wanted to go home and take a nap. I also wanted to eat because I skipped lunch. When I was picturing food I heard laughing. I looked over to see Rose flirting with a guy. I rolled my eyes. It seems like she found her next pet.

"Hey, Bella, I don't need a ride home."

I looked at her confused. "I was suppose to give you a ride home? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you at our lockers this morning. Weren't you listing?"

"Uh… no! Do I ever listen?" I looked at the guy next to her because I heard a booming laugh. "Well, see ya, Rose."

I was just about to close my locker when I heard the guy by Rose scream "Hey Eddie I mean Edward. Tell the parents I won't be home for a while."

I couldn't listen in anymore because Jake came up "Hey, Bells, wanna hang out?"

"Sorry but I slept like two hours last night and I barely ate today so I'm going straight home to eat and sleep."

When Jacob left I started to take a drink from my water bottle when Rose started talking "Why don't you two just go out?"

The next thing I knew was that I spit out my water. "Eww!" Rose screamed.

"Exactly, I'll see you tomorrow."

That's when I heard someone screaming my name I turned around and saw Mike.

"Ugh!!!" I screamed before he came. "Hey, Mike!" I said trying to sound happy.

"Hey, Bella, wanna hang out tonight?" He said sounding hopeful.

"Um… sorry I have plans." I said. He just stood there looking at me. "Bye!" I added when he just stood.

When he was gone Rose said "Now, what's wrong with him?"

"He reminds me of a dog." I said laughing "Bye, Rose."

"Yeah, go before you get asked out _again!_"

"The guys know you already have someone so they come to your friend." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"What bout Angela?"

"She's going out with Ben now." I said walking away. "See ya, Rose!"

I heard her guy say "Thanks for introducing us." I just shook my head and went outside. I opened my truck door and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the parking lot half asleep. On the way I started thinking that I might give Jacob a chance next year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! **

**I want to thank my awesome BETA reader**

**Review!**

**EPOV:**

I wake to Alice screaming at me to wake up. _UGH! _ The first day of a new school. I get up and get around.

We all pile into my car. I love my car. It's the best silver Volvo.

We pull into the parking lot and we get surrounded by all these girls. I look over at Alice and see her roll her eyes.

I hear girls talking but I'm not paying attention. I see this amazingly beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes. Then I hear "Bella! Bella, wait up!" I see this little blond hair guy running towards her. Of course she would have a boyfriend. Finally the bell rings and we run off to class.

The rest of the day goes by fast and it is finally lunch. I look for the brown haired girl but don't see her. I see the blond hair guy eating lunch at a full table. I finally find my brother and sister. My brother is with this hot girl. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She's not as hot as the brunette though. I see this guy sitting next to her and think they're twins. He's sitting quietly eating but then he looks over at my sister and they just stare at each other.

I sigh and sit. I eat alone quietly. Then the bell rings. I get up and get ready for biology.

I'm at my locker when I see the brunette slip over something and I reach out and catch her. I stare at her waiting for to open her eyes. I can't help but stare at her mouth. Finally she opens her eyes. It takes her a while to actually stand up and talk. "I am so sorry. I would say I'm usually not these klutzy but I'd be lying." She says laughing nervously and looking down at her feet. I just stand there and look like an idiot.

Then I see this big guy grabbing her arm saying "Come on, Bella. You're going to be late _again _and have lunch detention!" I just look at him. He is huge.

She lets him drag her away while she says "Sorry, I have to go."

I see her head into advance biology. I sigh. _I guess I'm skipping biology today._ I thought while walking to the nurses.

After school ends I see her at her locker talking to the blond and Emmett. I hear him let out a booming laugh as I approach. He turns to me and says, "Hey Eddie I mean Edward. Tell the parents I won't be home for a while."

I just nod at him while I listen to her conversation with the tall guy who dragged her away. "Hey, Bells, wanna hang out?" he asks.

"Sorry but I slept like two hours last night and I barely ate today so I'm going straight home to eat and sleep." She answers.

Then he shrugs and walks away. The blond suddenly speaks up and says "Why don't you two just go out?" The brunette turns toward the blond and spits water out of her mouth at her. The blond screams "Eww!"

"Exactly, I'll see you tomorrow." says the brunette.

She shuts her locker and before she can go the blond comes up and she says "Ugh!!!" And turns around, "Hey, Mike!" I guess she was just trying to sound happy.

"Hey, Bella, wanna hang out tonight?" Mike says.

"Um… sorry I have plans." Bella says. He doesn't go so she adds "Bye!" He finally turns and leaves.

When he's out of ear shot the blond says "Now, what's wrong with him?"

"He reminds me of a dog." She laughs. "Bye Rose."

"Yeah, go before you get asked out _again!_"

"The guys know you already have someone so they come to your friend." She says in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What about Angela?"

"She's going out with Ben now." She says walking away. "See ya, Rose!"

Emmett says "Thanks for introducing us."

"Sorry, baby." Rose says and they start kissing. I just walk away disgusted thinking about Bella. I think I might like Forks I think to myself.

**REVIEW please!**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV:

I got home in 10 minutes because of my truck. I got inside and went to my room. I closed the door and fell on my bed.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up around 5:30. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. Why Mike and Jacob won't take no is a mystery. I have dull hair and eyes. I'm so pale that I look dead.

I run downstairs to make dinner for Charlie. While the food is cooking I call my mom and my step- dad, Phil

"Hey Mom!"

"Oh! Hey, honey. Guess who I just talked to!"

"Who?"

"James! You remember him, don't you? I think you guys went out before you moved!"

I stand there frozen. James. When I think I forgot about him he comes back into my mind.

"I uh remember uh him I think." I manage to stutter out.

We talk a little more until the food is done. Charlie gets home and eats then goes to watches ESPN.

I go upstairs and start on my homework. When I get done I notice my phone vibrating. I don't recognize the number but I answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's James."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! I need more reviews pretty please!! And ideas! So please help out making this a great story! Luv Ya!**

**BPOV:**

I came to school exhausted. After my phone call with James, I was too scared to sleep. I was stopped by Jake with a gigantic smile and Angela with a shy smile. Apparently they both had dates this weekend. I'm glad Jake is going out with Nessie. She's great!

I walked to my locker. When I got there I saw Rosalie with that big dude and his sexy brother, Edward. I just rolled my eyes and walked to my locker. I opened it a loud bang. I accidentally hit it against the locker next to it.

"Dang Bella, don't kill it." I heard Rose say.

I looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to slam it."

"I thought you were going to go home to sleep and eat. It looks like you haven't."

"Yeah, I got home and I fell asleep. When I woke I started dinner and then I called my mom and she kept babbling. Then I do my homework and when I was done with that I got another call." I said the last part with edge on it.

"Oh who was that person?"

"Someone from Phoenix." I try to sound normal but I can tell I'm not fooling anyone.

"What?! No one has called you in forever. Who was it?"

I look at her and say "My best friend ever" in a flat tone.

Recognition crossed her face. "Oh my god, I can't believe it! That person called?!"

I nod. "I'll tell you about it later but we should have our famous sleepovers. But Jacob and Angela can't come, they have dates."

"Oh, really, that's great!! Hey, Emmett and his siblings can come too right, guys?!" Oh, that's the big guy's name.

"Yeah that'd be so fun!" Emmett bellowed. Then a little pixie came up.

"Hey, big bros, what's up?" The pixie asked. They explained everything.

"Hey I'm Alice!" The pixie says to me.

"I'm Bella Swan." She tries hugging me but I back up. "I'm not a touchy person. Sorry."

"It's ok." Then she looks past me. I turn around and see Jasper.

"Hey, Bells." Jasper says putting his arm around me. Alice eyes flicker between us. Jasper and I are close like brother and sister.

I look up and reply "Hey, Jazzy." I raise an eyebrow at him wandering why he is acting like this. His expression says he'll tell me later.

"You okay, Bells. You look tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine but I need to talk to you about our sleepover tonight."

"Okay, let's go now." We turn and leave.

"What's up? You look scared and tired."

"Well it all started before I moved here, a few months before, actually. There was this guy named James…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! I want double digits here! I'll read your stories and review if you just do this for me! **

*******************************************

_Previously:_ _"What's up? You look scared and tired." _

_"Well it all started before I moved here, a few months before, actually. There was this guy named James…"_

*************************************************************

**BPOV:**

"I can't believe he did that! If I ever see him I am going to kill him." Jasper says through his teeth, in my car, after I tell him what happens.

"Well… tell me what was going on with you in their with the couple stuff?"

"Well… I decided I like you more-" I raise my eyebrow at him. "Fine I like her and I wanted to see if she liked me more! Ok! Geez! Do you think she does?"

"Oh, yeah I do think that. You should have seen her face. It was heartbreaking."

"Wow! I can't believe he acted like nothing happened! Ugh! Let's talk about something that will make me feel better. Ooh! What about the sleepover?! Also what is up with you and Jasper??!!"

"Who's going to be at the sleep over? Nothing is going on." I probably sound annoyed but it's funny to see her mad.

"Well Jasper, me, you, Emmett, his sister Alice, and _Edward._" She emphasized the last word. "And what do you mean 'nothing'?" she demanded.

"Jasper wanted to see how Alice would react." I said it in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Jasper and Alice! Wow! I can totally see that."

"You can see what?" We turned around and saw Emmett and Edward. Edward just kept staring at me with his crooked smile. I looked down and blushed.

"I totally can see this cute shirt with this skirt." Rosalie said not fazed at all.

Out of nowhere Alice comes. "Hey! I'm so excited about the sleepover! Where's Jasper?" She says looking at me.

"Why would I know? I don't really care. He can be the most annoying brother ever. I mean he isn't even my real brother!"

"Really?!" I nod.

**I know it is short but I'm having writers block sorry! Any ideas will be appreciated and Reviews will encourage me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Double digits! That made my day! If you want check out of my other stories and don't judge! My newest one my step-bros told me to do! And they wouldn't shut up until I did so I did! And now I'm rambling! Crap! Well thanks again!**

**BPOV:**

Ever since I told Alice there were no Jasper and I she wouldn't shut up about the sleepover. I didn't have to go home for clothes and essentials. When I heard Alice say dress up I stopped her.

"No Alice you won't be giving me a make-over. Rose has been trying ever to give me one but I won't let her. I have nice clothes but I don't wear them I at school because I already have some guys trying to get my attention I don't need more. I brought my good clothes with me so; no you won't be touching me at all! You got it?"

"Yes but I still don't know why you don't dress better but okay."

"Thank you. So what movie are you bringing?" I asked while walking to lunch. Apparently she was in my fourth period class.

""

"What??!!" I screech. "That's a scary movie. Why would you choose that?"

"Because we can hide behind the guys." She says in a duh tone. "It'll be perfect for me and Jasper getting together!" She squeals.

"Well you'll have a guy. Same with Rose. Not with me though." I sigh sadly.

"You'll have Edward!" She whispers since we're in the lunch line.

"No I won't. He doesn't like me like that."

"Yes he does. Now be quiet they're on their way over here."

Lunch pass by quickly our table was so full. I started off to biology to be grabbed by Edward.

"What?" I didn't want to be rude but I couldn't be late.

"We have the same class, can't we walk together?"

"We have the same class? I didn't see you yesterday." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I skipped." He said shrugged. I nod.

By the time we are already there. Wow! I'm not late!

I go to my desk while Edward talks to the teacher. The only open seat is next to mine. I smile when he sits down. The hour passed quickly. Edward and I passed notes the entire period. The rest of the day passed quickly too. I followed Rose to her house like I always do. Emmett, Edward, and Alice were going home fist and then coming back.

I told Jasper about how excited Alice was when I told her there was no we. He was so happy it looked like it hurt from smiling. When they got here we discussed the sleeping arrangements. The girls in Rosalie's room and guy's in Jasper's room.

When we were done we all changed into our pajamas. When everyone was done we went to the living room. "Let's play Truth or dare!" Alice squeals.

"Yeah! I go first. Bella truth or dare?" Emmett asks.

Darn! "Ummm… truth?"

"What is a secret no one knows?"

Oh no! I can't think of anything except what happened before I got here. "First of all Jasper and Rose sorry I didn't tell you the truth I was really scared." They looked really confused. "I'm not a virgin." No one seemed fazed by it but Jasper and Rose

"So what's the big deal?"

"I haven't been with anyone since I moved here." Recognition crossed Emmett's face.

"When did you move here again?" I just shake my head.

"Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Excellent. "I dare you to not ask me to go shopping for two months." That will buy me time. I mean I like going shopping just not much.

"What!!?? Ugh! Fine!" I smile triumphantly.

"Edward truth or dare?" I see Alice smirk. Oh no!

"Dare."

"I dare you to be handcuffed to Bella for the rest of the night until bed and if you have to go to the bathroom." My mouth dropped. I looked over at him to see him glaring at Alice. I guess this must be a bad dare for him.

"Where are we going to get the handcuffs?" I ask.

"I have them. I was planning on daring someone to do this." She runs upstairs and returns with silver handcuffs. She handcuffs us together.

Well this is going to be fun!

**Next chapter is Edward's point of view. Thanks to ****PattersonN ****for the handcuff problem! Well please Review! The more reviews the faster I update any ideas. PM me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for reading this story! It's so awesome! Review some more and I'll be your best friend! I also know I forgot to write the scary movie down and I apologize. Thanks Luvs Ya! **

**EPOV:**

I officially love Alice! She is the best little sister ever! Seriously, at first I was mad at her but then I thought I get to spend the rest of the day with a beautiful girl!

Right now we're putting in a scary movie. Rosalie is on Emmett's lap in the small chair. Alice and Jasper are on the long couch while Bella and I are on the love seat.

"What movie are we watching?" I ask

"_I know what you did last night_" Alice replied.

"Awesome!" Emmett screams. He loves scary movies. I probably won't pay much attention. I'll probably watch Bella most the time.

The movie started. At the beginning it was pretty boring but when they ran over the guy I saw Bella flinch.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm just not good with scary movies." I nod and grab her hand. I started rubbing soothing circle on it. She instantly relaxed. The rest of the movie I would watch Bella. Every time she looked at me and catch me looking at her she would blush and look away.

The movie finally ended. It was about eleven o'clock. Everyone was tired so Alice unlocked us. We said our goodnights and went to bed. Jasper's room was pretty big. Emmett called the couch in Jasper's room. So I'm sleeping on floor trying to sleep. All I can see is Bella. I barley know her and I'm already in love with her.

After an hour I hear small whimpering noises coming from downstairs. I stand up and head towards the door. When I'm in the hall I follow the noises. I walk down the stairs to the kitchen. When I walk in I find Bella standing by the counter crying.

"Bella?" I whisper. She jumps when she hears me speak. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. Sorry to wake you."

"Don't be sorry. I couldn't sleep anyway." I reply walking slowly towards her.

"Why couldn't you go to sleep?"

"I was too distracted. Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" she shakes her head no. "Want to go sit on the couch?" She nods. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and lead her to the couch. She puts her head on my shoulder. We sit on the couch where I comfort her.

After a few minutes she falls asleep. I watch her for a few minutes. She is the most gorgeous person ever. She looks so peaceful. I shift a little.

"Edward." I hear Bella whisper. I look down at her thinking I woke her but nope she's definitely asleep. She sleeps talks.

"Edward don't leave." She whispers.

"I will never leave you." I whisper back. I kiss her forehead and fall asleep.

**Please review. The more I get the faster update thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Review!!!! I need more!! I won't update until I have one more review for my other story **_**Twilight my step bro version**_**. Just one more review for that story. That's all I'm asking for! I won't update this story or **_**Private School**_** until then!! Thanks **

**Bpov:**

I woke up from the best sleep ever. And I do mean ever! Except my neck hurts and my back but otherwise I am fully awake. Ah Crap! I have to go to the bathroom. I try moving but it's like I'm glued here. I look up to see Edward sleeping with his arm around my shoulder. Whoa! What happened?

Oh no! It all came rushing back to me. I cried in front of the most gorgeous guy!! I can't believe that happened. I groan quietly so I won't wake him up. I hear giggles. I look behind me to see Alice and Rose laughing at me. I mouth 'help' to them. They move his arm so I could move.

They drag me to the kitchen. "Explain" they say at the same time.

"After I go pee." I reply.

They huff but nod. Wow! They're like twins! When I'm done, I walk out to the kitchen. "Now." They say when they see me. That's totally creepy!

"Well, I had a nightmare." I said looking at Rose so she means what my nightmare was about. "I decided to go down stairs to get something to drink. When I walked to the counter I just started crying. I guess he heard me because he came down to see if I was okay. He comforted me and I guess we fell asleep on the couch."

"That's it." They screech at the same time. This is starting to freak me out.

"That's what?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to see Edward. I look down and blush. Good thing I did my hair in the bathroom!

"Nothing!" I said while Rose and Alice are quietly laughing. He chuckles quietly. "I'm going to go change now." I probably look like a tomato. I walk pass him and go upstairs.

I wear regular jean campris and a plain gray tight t-shirt. I put my phone in my pocket and walk down stairs.

When I walk downstairs I see everyone already there at the table. "Do you want me to make breakfast?" They all nod. "What do you want?"

"Pancakes, bacon, and sausage." Emmett yells. They all nod in agreement.

"Coming right up." I reply.

I get out the ingredients for my special pancakes and syrup. Once the batters all made up, I start fixing up the syrup. When I'm done with that, I put the bacon on the pan. It took about 25 minutes to finish the whole breakfast. I set the food on the table and within seconds half the food is gone. I sit down next to Edward since that's the only seat left. I glare at Alice and Rose.

"These are the BEST pancakes ever, Bells!!" Emmett yells. I mumble thanks.

"Don't let mom hear you say." Edward warns.

"Oh. You should teach our mom how to make these. Plus she'll love having a cooking buddy." Emmett says excitedly.

"I'll think about, okay?" Emmett pouts but then nods. I can see why Rose likes him. I look over at Jasper and see him and Alice looking at each other intensely. I look away. I use to have a crush on him when I first moved here but once we hung out a few times I saw him as a brother. No one knows that I liked him. It would be embarrassing. I think Rose knew though because I use to talk about him all the time.

"You okay?" Edward whispers in my ear. I try to not shiver.

I nod, not trusting my voice. "Good." He whispers. After that I talk to Emmett because after all he is dating my best friend. Rose and he have a lot in common and I do mean a lot!

Right before we start putting the dishes away, my phone rings. Everyone looks at me. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the caller's name. I can feel the color draining from my face. Rose reaches over the table and grabs my phone.

"Oh, hell no!" she screams

I can't believe James is calling me again!

**Remember to review my other story or no update on none of my stories! Sorry that's just how it is! Luvs Ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!**

**I do wish for more though!**

**Sorry it took so long to update **

**I was busy with my other stories.**

**Check them out!!! They're **

_**Radar, Crystal and Seth, Private School, **_

_**And The tutor!!!! **_____

**Review them, & add as favorites/alerts.**

**REVIEW please!!!**

**~bitascull**

_Previously: Right before we start putting the dishes away, my phone rings. Everyone looks at me. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the caller's name. I can feel the color draining from my face. Rose reaches over the table and grabs my phone. _

_ "Oh, hell no!" she screams _

_ I can't believe James is calling me again!_

**Bpov:**

"Bella are you okay?" I can hear Edward asking me. He sounds so far away.

"Rosie, what's up with Bella?" I hear Emmett ask.

I can't let James do this to me!!! He did it to me before I moved but this is my turf! I grab my phone from Rose and mumble 'I'll be back'. I run upstairs to Rose's room.

"Hello." I say into the phone.

"Hey!" Wait, this isn't James. Oh, no! It's his girlfriend from when I use to live in Phoenix.

"Why are you calling me?" I say politely.

"What you didn't miss me? I'm in Seattle with my James and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with our old group." Eww, no. Maybe Joe but not everyone else.

"Of course I did miss you. I'm just surprised. So, you're still going out with James?" I said, skipping the hanging out part.

"Of course we are still going out! We are the perfect couple we don't keep secrets." Apparently they do or she doesn't care what happened. "You know Joe has missed you a lot. He sulked for the longest time when you moved. I mean we were all sad but he was devastated. You should hang out with us today."

"Sorry, I can't hang out today. My friend, Rose, and I are having our weekend sleepover so I can't leave. Sorry."

"Oh, really? Is it just you two or…" Her voice trails off.

"It's usually Rose, her brother, Jasper, our other two friends, Jacob and Angela but not this time. It's Rose, Jasper, and Rose's boyfriends' family."

"Can't you escape a little?" She wines.

"Sorry, Vickie, I can't my friend would be so mad. I really wish I could. Can I have Joe's number?" I say in an innocent voice.

"Sure! It's 564-143-1111. I got to go! Love ya!"

"Bye!" I say hanging up.

I walk back downstairs. The phone call wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Probably because it wasn't James. I kinda wish it was Joe though. Joe was my best friend. I always had a crush on him. We went out before I moved but I broke up with him when I did. It was because of James. He ruined my life.

**Flashback**

_ I was sitting at Vickie's house waiting for the guy's to get here. Finally after five minutes, they come in her room. James goes over and puts his arm around Vick. Joe comes over to me and grabs my hand. Joe and I haven't been dating long. Only about three and a half weeks. We haven't gotten far since we are only in eighth grade. The most we've done is hold hands. He has kissed my cheek before._

_ "Let's play truth or dare!" James says. Every time he wants to play, he looks at me. I don't think anything of it. _

_ Everyone nods their heads. I don't really like playing this game but I always say truth. "Ok, I'll go first." Vickie says. "Joe, truth or dare?"_

_ He hesitates and then says "truth."_

_ "Do you love Bella?" _

_ He looks at me and then nods. "I do." I smile. Yes, he loves me back! This is great! I've liked him for so long._

**End flashback**

I was pulled out of my memory from Edward. He was shaking me with everyone behind him looking concern. "What happened?"

"You were just standing there frozen. Are you okay?" Why is he so concerned?

"Sorry, I guess I was caught up in my own memories. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"You need to tell us what happened back there! With your phone!" Alice demands.

**You like it? Hate it?**

**Review! **

**What should happen next?**

**I need ideas!**

**Help! Pretty please!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews**

**I am keeping this story**

**I am also keeping **_**The tutor**_

**And **_**The New kids**_

**I don't know about my other stories.**

_**Radar: Jacob/Alice**_

_**Crystal and Seth: Seth/OC**_

_**Twilight step-bro version: Bella/Edward**_

**I haven't gotten enough reviews so…**

**Check them out if you want…**

**Here's this chapter.**

_**Previously: I was pulled out of my memory from Edward. He was shaking me with everyone behind him looking concern. "What happened?"**_

_** "You were just standing there frozen. Are you okay?" Why is he so concerned?**_

_** "Sorry, I guess I was caught up in my own memories. I didn't mean to make you worry."**_

_** "You need to tell us what happened back there! With your phone!" Alice demands.**_

**EPOV:**

"Bella, are you okay?" I'm so worried about her. Ever since Alice demanded to know what's happening, she's just been standing there frozen. I stroke her gently. Wait, I think she's coming around.

She backs away from me. I frown. That hurt. "Sorry, Alice, everyone but I can't tell you. Ask Rose. It took me a long time to tell her even longer for Jazz. I just told him. I mean I just met you guys. Maybe I'll tell you one day." Alice looked like she was about to object but I gave her one of my looks.

"Let's watch the sequel to 'I know what you did last summer'." I only want to watch to be able to hold Bella. "Bella can you help me with the snacks?" I really want to be alone with her.

She looks at me and then nods.

I grin madly and walk into the kitchen.

"What should we fix?" I ask her.

"Ummm… how about three things of popcorn?"

"Yeah and you and I can share. Same with Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper." Everyone acts like a couple except us.

"What should we get for drinks?"

"Everyone likes coke, right?"

She nods and mumbles a "yeah."

"Coke it is."

"I'll go put this bag in the green microwave. These two can go in the twin microwaves."

"Why do they have three?"

"Just in case someone else needs to microwave something too, I guess."

"Never heard of that but it does come in handy."

"Yeah, I know. They like to have extra everything. I don't know why." She shrugs her shoulders.

We sit there staring at each other. The microwave beeps. Bella runs to get the popcorn. A few seconds later the other microwaves beeps. I go over there and take the popcorn out.

"Where are the bowls?" I ask her.

"Here are two." She says handing me a baby blue and orange bowl. "We can have the lime green one because we can pour some of the other people's popcorn in it. It has more room."

"I like your thinking."

"Thanks!"

She seems happy that I think so. I notice she is blushing. After I'm done pouring the popcorn, I say, "I love your blush." This makes her blush harder.

She mumbles 'thanks'.

She puts the bowl down and walks one step but she trips. I lean forward and catch her. I'm holding her like I'm dipping her in a dance. She slowly opens her eyes. We just stare at each other. Her eyes flicker to my lips. My eyes do the same. I start leaning forward. She leans forward an inch before my lips touch hers.

**BPOV:**

I open my eyes slowly only to be met with bright green eyes. Edward caught me again. My eyes flicker to his lips. His eyes do the same. He starts leaning forward. So slowly. When he's about an inch away I lean forward to touch my lips to his.

**Review!**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**Tell me if I should keep them. **

**I need at least five each.**

**Yes or no??!!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry!  
I'm not even going to come up with an excuse.  
But I did not forget this story.  
I did a contest and you guys should vote!  
I am not going to make you wait any longer.  
Here it is:  
**

_Previously: My eyes do the same. I start leaning forward. She leans forward an inch before my lips touch hers._

_BPOV:  
_

_I open my eyes slowly only to be met with bright green eyes. Edward caught me again. My eyes flicker to his lips. His eyes do the same. He starts leaning forward. So slowly. When he's about an inch away I lean forward to touch my lips to his.  
_  
When my lips touch his, I feel like I was shocked. I press my lips against him harder. He slowly brings me up so I'm not dipped any more. He wraps one arm around me and brings his other to my hair. I bring my hands up to his hair and run my fingers through it. It's softer than I expected it TO BE. The third time I ran my fingers through his hair, he moaned. That was the hottest thing I have ever heard. After a couple of minutes, we had to pull back to breathe. He rested his forehead on top of mine.

After awhile, I realized what just happened. I gasp and tried pulling out of his arms but his arms tightened around me. I look up at him and saw sadness in his eyes. Why is he sad? I try pulling away again but he whispers "Please." I look up and see his eyes begging me. Please what?

"What?" I ask.

"Please don't move from my arms." He says in a begging voice.

"Why?" I whisper.

He sighs. "I like having you in my arms." He says sincerely. "I don't  
know if that kiss meant anything to you but it meant everything to me." I  
stare at him in shock.

"W-why?" I stutter.

He looked at me incredulously. "Why? I can't even describe how much I like  
you. Please just give us a chance. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him wide eyed with my mouth wide open. "I d-don't th-think  
you'll want me after you find out what happened to me."

"I'll want you no matter what." I look up into his eyes and see only  
honesty.

I sigh and then smile. "Yes I will go out with you." He beams at me.  
"But," his smile vanishes, "we can't tell anyone yet. Tonight I am  
going to tell you what happened to me and if you want you can break up with  
me."

He sighs. "Fine but I don't think I will want us to break up." I smile  
at him.

He reluctantly lets go of me. We grab the snacks and start walking out of the  
kitchen but Edward grabs my arm. I look at him confused. He smiles and gives  
me a small peck on the lips. He pulls back. "I wanted to give you one more  
kiss before we have to pretend." He frowns at the last word. I smile at him  
and we walk out of the kitchen.

"Finally!!" Emmett yells when we get to the living room. "We were about  
to call a search party."

I opened my mouth to say something but Edward beat me. "Yeah we didn't  
know what to bring to eat. We decided to bring the regular snacks." Edward  
says handing over the bowls to the 'couples'. We sat in the same seats as  
before. I hope this movie takes forever. I do not want to tell Edward. I sigh  
and Edward slowly puts his arm around me. I know we're supposed to be  
pretending but I couldn't help but snuggle up against him and let the  
darkness over take me.

**I know short but give me a break.  
PM me if you want me to update quickly.  
If I get more then my other stories then I will update first.  
Give some ideas for the next chapter.  
Check out my other stories.  
And Vote!  
Thanks to my BETA Reader: Charlotte1993!**


	12. READ! URGENT!

You don't know how sorry I am that I haven't updated in months. I have been having a really hard time and still am. I know you might think I am making up excuses but I'm not. I've tried writing but it didn't work out. Now you can skip this part if you want to the bold. I am still having a really hard time but I'm trying to move on. I hope once I get back into it I'll get better. School is about to start for me so it might take me a long time to write regularly. It just depends on my classes. I am sorry once again.

**I'm going to start slow and work on one story right now. There's a poll on my profile and I would like you to choose which story. If I know where to begin in the story, I will update it soon. If not then I'll try my best to do it soon. So please do the poll as soon as possible. I want to start writing! Thank you and sorry again.**

AND CauseILikeEmHot WON MY CONTEST!


	13. the story

I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been really busy and the author's note tells some other reason… But I promise I will try to keep things good and not to do this again. **My stories will be different. (At least to me) BTW in this story it has different information then in earlier chapters. And one day when I'm not lazy I'll change that. I hope you like them. Thank you all for reading. Without you guys, I would have given up. (:**

_Secrets keep things a mystery_

_But only if they aren't important_

_Only if no one can help you. _

_Can you help me?_

By: Me

_Previously:_

_I opened my mouth to say something but Edward beat me. "Yeah we didn't know what to bring to eat. We decided to bring the regular snacks." Edward says handing over the bowls to the 'couples'. We sat in the same seats as before. I hope this movie takes forever. I do not want to tell Edward. I sigh and Edward slowly puts his arm around me. I know we're supposed to be pretending but I couldn't help but snuggle up against him and let the darkness over take me._

**BPOV:**

I woke up to someone shaking me softly. I blink a few times, confused. When my vision came into focus, I saw Edward leaning above me. Crap! Did the movie end? I don't want to tell him but he deserves to know.

"Hey you're awake. The others just went up to bed. I said I'd wake you up and we'll pick up." He whispers.

"Okay. Do you want to clean up first or hear it…?" I whisper back. Why are we whispering? This is such a big house. No one will hear us.

"Let's clean up first. Then we can build a blanket fort and you can tell me. Alright?" I nod and start to get up before I get pulled back. I look over at Edward, confused. "Can't I get a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend?" He smiles before leaning in. He pecks my lips softly on the lips and pulls back. "Let's go." He stands up and holds out his hand.

After we were done cleaning up, I sat nervously on the couch. I don't want him to think of me differently. I know we haven't known each other for that long but I'm starting to really like him. He's different from all my crushes like Joe.

"Hey, it's okay." I look up at Edward and realize I was crying. "You don't have to tell me." He says gently.

"You deserve to know." I wipe my tears from my eyes. "I'm going to give you the short version. You don't need to know the big details." He nods. "Well back in Phoenix I had a small group of friends. There was Joe, Victoria, and James. Victoria and James were dating. Joe and I started dating a little before I moved." I took a deep breathe. "We were at a get together, playing truth or dare. Afterwards we decided it was time to leave. James and I started walking together because he lives right by me. There was this small forest that we had to walk by. I was walking on its edge when suddenly I was pushed to the ground. I looked up to see James hovering above me. He was unbuckling his belt. I started freaking out but I couldn't get up. After the fourth attempt, he kicked me in the head. I passed out but when I woke up he was…" I started crying as hard as I could. Edward just sat there, rubbing my back. Once I finally calmed down, I continued. "He was pulling up his pants. I looked over to see a condom wrapper on the side. That's when realization set in. Everything started to hurt. He looked at me and smirked. He said, 'I know you liked it. Don't even try to deny it like you did in the closet. This will be our little secret.' Then he walked away. After that it was so awkward. I withdrew from them a little bit. I didn't want to be in the same room as him. The only person I talked to a lot was Joe but he never found out. I finally convinced my mom to let me come here. Do you know what the worst parts of it were?" He shakes his head. "He took my innocence _and_ he was my best friend." I start to cry even more. He held me until I finally ran out of tears.

"Is he who called you earlier?" He asks, hesitantly. I nod. "If I ever meet him he will wish he was never born!" He says angrily. "You know this doesn't change anything, right? I still want to be with you no matter what. But can I ask you a question?" I nod hesitantly. "What did he mean by denying it in the closet?" I breathe in slowly and clear my throat.

"When I was at my house with everyone, I went upstairs to get something from my room. He came in my room and dragged me into the closet. I thought nothing of it. We use to tell each other secrets in there all time. When he closed the doors, he started kissing me. I tried pushing him off and I finally succeeded. I told him that this was wrong to Vickie and that I didn't like him like that. He just shook his head angrily and left my room…"

"Bella, I am so sorry. You didn't deserve any of that. Will you still be my girlfriend?" I nod, happy that he still liked me. "And we can tell everyone tomorrow?"

"Yeah but they'll probably find out once they find us sleeping here on the couch again." I smile softly.

"Yup! Let's go to sleep. Goodnight, love." He kisses my forehead and I went to sleep with butterflies in my stomach and a weight off of my shoulders.

**What did you guys think? Should we add Joe in here and have him find out? BUT this wont be a love triangle. What about James? Any ideas? Keep on voting for my stories and which ones to update! :D You guys are amazing. Any ideas are welcomed. Review! (:**


	14. editing

So I was reading through my stories and I've decided that I'm going to edit them. I don't know which story I am going to start with but once I'm done, I'll delete this author's note. I'll still work on upcoming chapters so no worries. I just thought I'd tell you guys. **I am going to set up a new poll so if you have voted you can vote again and I'm going to go off of those votes for updating. Continue to vote! Thank you all and review my stories please! (: You guys are all wonderful! Peace out!**

**~bitascull**


	15. We're dating

I'm updating! I decided to update whatever I feel like but please still vote because I am kind of still going off of it. I'm on winter break so let's hope I can update my other stories. Please give me any ideas. **Do any of u guys like poetry? If ya do I can show you guys some of my poems. They're a lot better than the one's I have at the beginning of my stories. **I'm thinking whoever reviews will get a sneak peak of any of my stories. Thank you fro reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

_Happiness is not an easy feeling_

_It's hard to explain_

_It's hard to feel_

_It's like love…_

_Previously: "When I was at my house with everyone, I went upstairs to get something from my room. He came in my room and dragged me into the closet. I thought nothing of it. We use to tell each other secrets in there all time. When he closed the doors, he started kissing me. I tried pushing him off and I finally succeeded. I told him that this was wrong to Vickie and that I didn't like him like that. He just shook his head angrily and left my room… That's the only part Rose and Jasper know."_

"_Bella, I am so sorry. You didn't deserve any of that. Will you still be my girlfriend?" I nod, happy that he still liked me. "And we can tell everyone tomorrow?" _

"_Yeah but they'll probably find out once they find us sleeping here on the couch again." I smile softly. _

"_Yup! Let's go to sleep. Goodnight, love." He kisses my forehead and I went to sleep with butterflies in my stomach and a weight off of my shoulders._

**BPOV:**

I woke up to giggling. What is that noise? I groaned and opened my eyes. I blink away the sleepiness in my eyes. My vision comes into focus and I see Alice and Rose giggling at me. I groaned again and snuggled back against Edward. The giggling continued. "Will you guys shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep." I hiss at them. Edward groans beside me. I sigh, heavily. I guess I wont be going back to sleep anytime soon.

"What's going on?" Edward mumbles.

"Well these two girls won't stop their giggling. I'm trying to sleep!" I grumble. Edward chuckles at me.

"Well we can't sleep all day, love." I sigh and nod. The girls' stopped and stared at us with their mouth's wide open. It took me a minute to realize why. Edward put his arm around me and said, "By the way. We're going out." It was silent for a minute until they started squealing. Emmett and Jasper came running into the room.

"Oh! My! God! This is so great! We can go on a triple date!" Alice squeals.

"What's going on?" Jasper asks.

"Uh… Edward and I are going out." I said, quietly. It got awkwardly quiet so I sat up. "Well… I'm going to make breakfast. What do you guys want?"

"Waffles!" Emmett says, excitedly. "Ooh with chocolate chips!" I laugh a little bit.

I stand up, only to realize that I probably look horrible. I quickly nod before running off to the bathroom. I brush my hair quickly and decide I look halfway descent. I walk into the kitchen to find Edward. I smiled at him. God, he's so handsome.

"I thought you might want some help with the waffles." He says as I walk up to him. I smile up at him as he bends down and gives me a peck on the lips. I smile a wide smile before grabbing his hand.

We baked about 15 waffles together. That was the most fun I had in my whole entire life. I love Edward so much. Wait! Love? Nah. I can't love him. It's not possible. I barely know him! I like him. A lot. I know that. But I don't love him! I just can't... Or can I?

"Are you okay?" Edward asks me as he puts the waffles on the table.

"Uh yeah. I was just thinking." I smile at him.

"About?" He wraps his arm around me. I lean back into his chest.

"Just you. I'm really glad I have you now. You know how to make me feel better." I smile up at him. Maybe I do love him. But I don't want to be a naïve teenager.

"Same here. I didn't want to move here but now I'm glad I did. I can't wait until school Monday. Then I can show everyone that I'm taken with the most beautiful girl. Ever. I can't wait until I tell my parents too! They're going to be so happy." He smiles a crooked smile.

"Um… Wow." I was totally speechless.

He looks down at me, concerned. "I don't want to rush you or anything. I'm just happy I have you. I just lo- like you so much and I want everyone to know. But if you're not ready for some of that stuff then I totally I understand."

"Edward, shush. I'm fine. I was just shocked that you thought of all that. I want all that too. I want people at school to know I'm yours and I want you to meet my dad. I want to tell my mom about you. I just think it's a little fast. We haven't even gone on a date. We don't know much about each other."

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "How about we go on a date tonight? I'm sure the others wont mind if we're gone for a couple of hours." I think about it for a minute. "Please! I was going to ask you out anyway."

"Alright." He pulls me into a hug.

"Good! I can't wait. I'm going to be so busy planning for this. Oh jeez…" He continues mumbling stuff. I shake my head. I finally pull Edward to me and kiss him. He gasps in shock but quickly recover. I love the feel of his on me. I love the feel of his arms around me. I definitely love him. I don't know how or when it happened but it did. I pull back as are friends file into the kitchen.

**What did you guys think? Give me any ideas please. Don't forget that reviewers will get sneak peaks for any of my stories. I'll PM you about it! **I made a facebook for my stories. Look up Bita Scull. Once I get more friends I will add sneak peaks and more! **Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **


	16. READ! IMPORTANT Rewritting:

I AM SO SORRY! My flash drive erased all the stories plus I moved schools and life has been so hectic. I did not forget about you guys! I'm going to take down all the stories so I can redo all of them once I get all of them copied. Tell me which one you would like to see rewritten first. There is a poll on my profile. I will start as soon as I can! I am so sorry once again. Find me on facebook. Bita Scull, my profile picture is a dog. You can give suggestions and once things calm down there will be sneak peaks! Don't give up on me please(: Best wishes and thank you for sticking with me(:


End file.
